Alternate Future of Earth by Squirrel719
Alternate Future of Earth is a TFOW Series made by Squirrel719 with many extras too, and almost all of his stuff links into the Alternate Future Timeline. The timeline splits from real life in 2014, with Super Mario Galaxy 3 starting to develop and Domician Republic & Haiti beginning their merging process. *Political *Celestiologic List of media in the reality *Portal 3 *Super Mario Galaxy 3 *Terra Majoris Media Stuff which will recieve seperate pages soon *Bartlett - A satillite TV box for the UK which has the unique capabilities to record, rewind and pause live TV with filtering the adverts out (except the adverts about the tv shows coming up/soon on the channel). It has a lot of UHD and HD channels with actual decent things, the only SD channels being BBC 1, ITV & Channel 4. Extra stuff that don't fit into any category (effectively Trivia) note: a lot of these you wouldn't understand if you havent watched the series yet. Megaprojects *Bering Strait Bridge - A giant car road bridge that extends along the Bering Sea to connect North America and Asia via road. It also has access for people living on Little Diamede Island too. It was built from 2045 to 2051 by both North American Federation and Russia, it boosted world economy massively. It has 4 lanes for the cars on both sides and 2 lanes for trains. Companies supporting USA during WW3 & Controversy caused by them before the war USA and giant corperations started to get sick of Europe's, EAU's (Russia & Allies), SHTU's (Various countries in the Southern Hemisphere) and many other's anti-consumerism in the early 2030s, because all of them switched to an evolved form of liberalism where consumerism and ultra-capitalism is strongely frowned upon, and they started banning many Multinationals for selling products in their countries unless they corrected themselves and split up into smaller ones. Giant Corperations started to act mad at this and just made itself worse rather than improve or split up into 100s of small companies. *Empire State Building Controversy Rally - In 2034, American Bank wanted to knock down the Empire State Building and several other very old buildings within New York to build offices and banks. This sparked huge controversies and suprise that corperations were allowed to knock down hystoric world monuments. This lead New York State to change its flag to a more colourful orange-navy blue flag. *Walmart jailed people in their jails for saying things like "this is too expensive", or "walmart is shit" or any anti-consumeristic comments. *EA added a new "EA membership" thing so people can play multiplayer, INCLUDING offline multiplayer that was $89.99 a year and it costed $39.99 to add another game to it. *Many stores of Walmart posted propaganda against EAU, MU, SHTU and EU everywhere and some stores even refused to serve non-white americans and europeans. *Apple had a private army which helped the US government army during the war, and there were over 50 cases where Apple broke the Geneva Convention. *ExionMobil (Esso) blew up Solar Panel and Wind Turbine fields to reduce evergrowing competition from *Unilever (Unilever makes the ice cream with the red and white heart shape logo and shitloads of other random stuff), despite not supporting USA at all (I might as well put this here anyway) split up into many upon many small companies, where one company = one unilever product category (Category covering as large as ice cream, or one type of food). All of it's split off companies were banned for selling in the USA for being "disloyal" to capitalism. **In the evolved form of liberalism (named Equilibriumism), companies cannot be multi-national unless they manage trading stuff like basic ingredients, and they must be manufactored in the country they sell in. Unilever split up its ice cream division into many companies with as they already had different names. They became entirely independent and were made to go their own ways, 50 years after the split, almost all of them changed their logos and have changed their ice cream. (Oh God this whole unilever thing is a clusterfuck) *Microsoft charged $199 per year for Office 365 at one point and made newer versions of Excel, which have much more features only available to the US. Category:Alternate History